


Unexpected Visitor

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Close Siblings, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, seemingly normal day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan, Youngjae, and Jongup are preparing a small gathering, as it's Junhong's birthday. Unexpectedly, Himchan's older sister, Yeji, stops by for a surprise visit.





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for a little fanfic contest back in October at the Kpop forum Cute; http://cutekpopforum.net/
> 
> I don't know how, but it ended being the winning entry. Enjoy!

“Oh! Himchan!”

Youngjae walked into the apartment excitedly, shutting the door behind himself with something inside his balled up fist. Both his roommates were already up and doing their normal thing; Jongup watching a few episodes of an anime season he picked up at the video store and Himchan making a meal whilst half asleep. He hardly noticed Youngjae’s return.

“Hey, Himchannie!” he called again, coming up from behind him.

Himchan sighed. He knew by Youngjae’s playful tone and lacking honorific usage that this could be a trap, but he humored him anyway. “What?”

Youngjae opened his hand to reveal a candy red ball that was covered in some kind of powder, sealed inside clear shrinkwrap. “I found this interesting candy at the convenient store. It’s foreign, from Mexico. Here.” Youngjae unwrapped the plastic and placed it in Himchan’s hand. “Try it.”

Normally, this would be met by “tell me what it is first” since Youngjae’s vague explanation certainly wouldn’t cut it, but due to his lack of sleep, he simply stuffed the entire piece in his mouth and started chewing… only to cough and spit it up a few moments later. “What the hell is this?”

“Ahahahahaha!” Youngjae laughed loudly, clapping.

Himchan was clearly not amused. “Hey, Youngjae… tell me what the hell this is?”

“A strawberry gummy.” he smirked.

“Yeah, right. I doubt this would even qualify as  _candy.”_

“It is! It’s just covered in chile powder.”

Himchan pulled Youngjae close by the shoulder and flicked his forehead, causing Youngjae to immediately wince and touch the affected area. “I thought you liked spicy things.” he protested.

“Not when it’s candy…” Himchan turned back to the stove to continue cooking. “Go sit down with Jongup and be quiet until they get here.”

Youngjae bit his lip in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he obeyed Himchan’s command.

“What happened?” Jongup asked. He was too absorbed to overhear what was going on.

Youngjae sighed, crossing his arms. “Hyung can’t take a joke…”

* * *

 

Ten minutes ‘till 11 a.m. there was a knock at the door. Himchan immediately abandoned the kitchen and rushed to open it. He was a bit taken aback to find a woman standing on the other side, smiling brightly. “Channie!”

She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, causing Himchan to step back a little unexpected. “Noona?”

“Surprise!”

The woman was none other than his older sister, Yeji, whom he hadn’t seen for over a year. She was absolutely gorgeous; in fact, Himchan was basically a male version of her.

Youngjae quickly got out of his seat after all that commotion and stared in surprise as well. “Whoa… hey, Himchan’s sister is here!”

“Yeji-noona?” Jongup turned around to look over the sofa backing.

Yeji smiled brightly upon noticing the two and waved at them, and then she looked back at Himchan. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by unannounced. I happened to be in the area and I’ve really missed you!”

“No, it’s fine, I’m glad to see you too.” he told her. “Actually, it’s Junhong’s birthday so we’re waiting for him and his friend to come over.”

“Is that why you’re cooking so much?” Yeji couldn’t help but notice the kitchen looking busy, with a steaming pot on the stove, kimbap ready to serve on the counter, and a slew of ingredients waiting to be melded. “Looks like a lot of work.”

“You can always help me.” Himchan suggested.

“Nah, I’m good.” she patted her brother on the back and pumped her fist. “Fighting!”

“Yeah, you were always lazy…”

Exactly by 11 o’clock on the dot, the birthday boy arrived, along with his friend Jung Hoseok, whom was in charge of bringing the cake. Immediately as Junhong entered, there sounded a high pitched  _yelp_  from a fuzzy ball of brown fur that promptly jumped out of his arms and ran toward the sofa. “Mochii!” he called, running after him.

Himchan let out a sigh. “I told you they don’t allow pets in this complex. You could get us in trouble.”

“Not if no one finds out.” he told him in a devious tone of voice.

“This kid…” Himchan muttered.

“Uh, excuse me? Where do I put this?” Hoseok asked, holding up a tray of a very large sheet cake.

“Just set it on the counter here.” Himchan tapped the only clear space.

Relieved, Hoseok did just that and swept his hands. “That should be enough cake, right?”

“More than enough. Daehyun couldn’t make it.”

That earned some laughter from everyone.

“What about Yongguk-hyung?” Junhong asked hopefully.

“He’s not really available, but said he might stop by this evening.”

“Oh…” Junhong seemed disappointed.

* * *

 

Everyone gathered around in the living room. There was still some food simmering on the stove, but there was enough prepared to be served. Hoseok was preoccupied trying to keep Junhong’s Pomeranian from eating his food. “Why is he only interested in mine?!”

“You should give him a small piece, then you will make a friend for life.” Youngjae advised.

“No, I think I’ll have an empty plate instead.” Hoseok replied, holding his plate up high with one hand and trying to keep Mochii at bay with the other.

“Come here,” Himchan wanted to test that theory. He tried grabbing Mochii’s attention, holding a bit of his food out. The dog stared for a couple seconds before calmly walking away another direction.

Everyone started laughing profusely, nearly falling backward or clapping their hands (or in Youngjae’s case, his violent laughter implored him to slap poor Jongup’s back repeatedly).

Himchan just sat there, staring blankly in shock. He seemed unamused at first, though admittedly could hardly keep a straight face as he scolded Junhong. “You better train your dog better.”

“What if he just doesn’t like you?” Jongup said.

“Ohhh…” Everyone had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing as Himchan glared viciously at Jongup.

Junhong could hardly hold his laughter in as he held his precious Mochii, scratching its neck.

Yeji looked longingly toward the adorable little fluff ball. “Let me see him~”

“Sure.” Junhong set Mochii back on the floor as Yeji smiled and signaled for him to come.

The dog approached cautiously, then started growling a bit. Yeji didn’t think much of it, until he released a warning-laced bark.

She flinched a bit, but spoke sweetly. “Aww, come on Mochii~”

He continued to growl viciously, and when Yeji’s hand came toward him, he chomped down on her hand.

“Nn..!” she shrieked, pulling her hand away.

Junhong quickly grabbed Mochii and everyone else was silent, staring with wide eyes in utter shock.

Himchan quickly went over to his sister, grabbing her bitten hand to analyze—it was  _bleeding._  He immediately turned his gaze angrily toward Junhong, speaking with a severe scolding tone. “I explicitly told you they don’t allow pets in this complex, but you didn’t listen. Now look what happened!”

“But Mochii’s not like this, he would never hurt anyone!” Junhong told him, holding Mochii tightly who was currently shivering for some reason. “Look, he’s scared.”

“He should be.” Himchan seethed.

“Please don’t blame Mochii, something is wrong, I swear he’s not like this.”

“Your dog bit my sister!”

At that moment, Junhong got bold. “Then something’s wrong with Yeji-noona.”

That’s it. That was the  _last straw._

The entire room was silent. Himchan delivered a piercing glare with a firm command. “Get out.”

Junhong took a step back. “But—“

“GET OUT NOW!”

Wincing at the sudden volume, Junhong quickly headed for the door, hiding Mochii inside his jacket so the apartment staff couldn’t see. Hoseok followed behind, giving a slight bow to Himchan before leaving too.

Once the door shut behind them, Himchan released an exasperated sigh, putting his hand on his own forehead in frustration. He looked at Yeji, whom was softly sobbing at the throbbing pain in her hand.

“Let me see.” Himchan pulled her up, taking a paper towel and wetting it with rubbing alcohol to disinfect the wound. He felt so worried for her. “You’ll be fine, it’s not too bad…” he assured her, wrapping the affected area in bandages.

“Thank you…” she whispered.

Both Youngjae and Jongup couldn’t believe what just transpired. They looked at each other, feeling uncomfortable about the entire situation. The expression Jongup wore was full of concern and uncertainty, like he wanted to say something but knew it’d only make things worse. Youngjae bit his lip, hanging his head low. He knew what Jongup was thinking, and he  _agreed._

* * *

 

“Hyung!”

Youngjae cautiously approached Himchan in the kitchen, whom was focused on a boiling pot of water.

“About earlier, um …” Youngjae looked off to the side, a hand in his pant pocket and trying to think of words.

Himchan turned his attention to him, looking so done with this whole situation.

“I think it was too harsh to throw Junhong out like that.” he told him. “Today’s his birthday and I just don’t think that was fair.”

“So you think it was fair to Yeji to nearly get her hand bitten off?” Himchan replied sharply.

“No! It’s just—“ Youngjae sighed, adjusting the volume of his voice to a lower one. “I know Mochii isn’t dangerous. That dog legitimately seemed terrified. I just can’t shake the feeling something’s not right.”

Himchan couldn‘t believe what he was hearing. “You think there’s something wrong with her too, huh.”

Youngjae stuttered a bit, not sure how to answer.

“Jongup too. I notice he’s keeping an awkward distance from her right now.” Himchan slammed the large stirring spoon on the stove he was using, causing a loud  _clank_  noise. “You’ve never had a problem with my sister before. What’s wrong now? You think she’s some kind of  _monster_  just because some stupid animal attacked her?”

“This isn’t to disrespect Yeji-noona—“

“Maybe Mochii  _just_   _didn’t like her.”_  Himchan said this in a mocking tone, looking over Youngjae’s shoulder and shouted. “Right,  _Moon Jongup?”_

Jongup slightly flinched at Himchan’s harsh tone.

“Hyung, that’s not what we’re saying!” Youngjae said in a desperate tone.

“It’s what you’re implying.”

“We have nothing against your noona. She’s a nice person, it’s just…”

“Stop it, I’ve had enough.” Himchan put his hand up to signify he wanted Youngjae to stop talking, and then he snapped his fingers and pointed toward the exit. “Just leave if she makes you feel uncomfortable. Go  _now.”_

Youngjae sighed. There was no reasoning with him. He waved Jongup over, and the two proceeded to leave until further notice.

Now it was just Yeji and Himchan.

* * *

 

It was nightfall.

The sun was completely down. It was eerily dark in the apartment, with only the kitchen light illuminating the space.

Yeji was sitting quietly on the sofa, finishing up a small plate of leftovers. Himchan sat next to her. “Is your hand OK?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s a little itchy, but it’ll be fine.”

“Good.” he sighed in relief.

“Mm, there’s so much food left.” Yeji commented. “Bet you wish Daehyun was here to help us finish all that.”

“Heh, I guess he’s good for something.”

The two shared a laugh.

Suddenly, Himchan’s cellphone started ringing. He had left it on the counter, so he stood up and went over there to pick it up. Yongguk’s number flashed on the caller ID.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, Himchan…” Yongguk had a tone of concern in his voice. Things sounded static-y, but that was only because it began pouring rain wherever he was in the background. “Ah, I don’t know what happened or how people could’ve ignored her car… you could see it totaled on the side of the road with her in the front seat in plain view. People are so damn selfish these days.”

Himchan’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Wait, what’s going on? Elaborate.”

“Your sister, Yeji… she’s badly hurt, I’m not sure how she could be alive after all that, just sitting there unattended, but—“

“What do you mean you found Yeji?”

The rain in the background started to pour harder. Yongguk’s voice was becoming muddled; it didn’t help with his low vocal tone. “Listen, I’m going to take her to the hospital down in—“

Before Yongguk could finish his sentence, a whimpering and desperate female voice cried out, “Let me talk to him, please! Give me the phone!”

Suddenly, the female voice had her hands on the phone and spoke loud and clear. “Channie!!”

“Noona?!” Himchan was shocked.

She was crying. She sounded so scared and was probably in a lot of pain. If he could see her, she looked like a total mess and had been bleeding from several cuts and scrapes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” she told him. “I just wanted to see you, I was driving to your place so I could surprise you but then, then—“

She started coughing before continuing. Himchan’s heart was racing as Yeji continued to explain herself. “I… I don’t know what happened. I saw this dark, shadowy thing hit my windshield, so I swerved off. The windshield shattered and I heard this loud shrieking and everything went dark. I…I…”

Himchan’s eyes widened and he nearly lost his breath. Staggering back, he dropped his phone to the ground, letting his arm fall limp at his side.

“Channie? Channie, are you still there?” Yeji’s voice desperately cried from the phone’s speaker as it dropped.

Yeji was in a car wreck. Then who is  _this woman_  sitting in his apartment right now?

Slowly, Himchan turned to face his supposed “noona”. Her head was hung low, causing her hair to cover her face a bit. But he could still see her lips, which began to form into a devious little smirk releasing a faint, creepy laughter.

“You must love your sister so much.” it said. “I can sense your connection to her. Strong, caring…” it sighed happily. “Mm, how  _delicious~”_

Cranning its neck a bit, it continued. “I love bonds. I’m  _hungry_  for them. It always tastes  _so sweet._  Oh, but your sister so badly wanted to see you that I was unable to completely consume her. I need to finish my meal with  _you._ ”

This thing disguised as his sister began licking her lips in satisfaction. Himchan was frozen in place, seething. What the hell…? Why was he unable to move?

“Ah, but that man… you must be really close to him too if he was able to still see her. In fact, you’re really close to  _all of them,_  aren’t you? I’m gonna have to go after them once I’m done with you.”

Standing up, the “woman” began unwrapping her bandages, digging her nails into the wound and clawing down her skin.

That’s when all the lights went dead.

_“She” wasn’t Yeji._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, this was an entry for a Halloween contest, hence my attempt at being scary. Honestly, I feel there is nothing more frightening than someone masquerading as a loved one.  
> \- We were also required to include our favourite candy, hence why I started the story the way I did xD  
> \- I wanted to give off an Asian urban-legend feel with the creature at the end. If a legend of something similar exists, it's totally coincidence.  
> \- The idea of this creature is that it is attracted to strong bonds between people and feeds off it. Himchan and Yeji have a strong sibling bond, and it senses Himchan's strong brotherhood with the other B.A.P members, hence its threat to go after them next.  
> \- Yeji isn't made up, Himchan has an older sister named Yeji whom apparently loves B.A.P and helped design their signatures I hear. They really do look a lot alike.  
> \- I honestly have no idea whether Yeji calls Himchan 'Channie', but as an older sister myself with a 1 year younger brother, I wouldn't doubt it.  
> \- The cliffhanger ending was done purposely for two reasons; to leave up to your imagination what happens next, as well as leave it open to a possible follow up I had in mind (there were a few other scenes afterward I wanted to write, but felt it was scarier ending at this point). Since the contest is over, I am considering possibly writing out those scenes as a bonus extension to the story.


End file.
